Chill in your spine
by Piximon Girl
Summary: PG-13 for violence, lots of violence, and, if I do say so myself, one of the best suspense stories you'll find out there, not really sure, I havn't checked for others... but do NOT skip over this story! Read!


"I can't believe it

"I can't believe it!" cried Tai.  "I just can't believe it!"

"What's wrong Tai?" asked Sora, after sipping her tea.  Tai thrust the newspaper at her.

"Read." He demanded.  Sora picked up her reading glasses, held up the newspaper and read out loud,

"**Mysterious cloaked figure found roaming the streets, viewers say he just appeared in the middle of the crowd, started walking and disappeared.**  So Tai?  What's wrong about that?"

"Well DUH!" exclaimed Tai.  "The mysterious cloaked figure could be a digimon!"  Sora took off her reading glasses and looked at Tai.

"A digimon?  It's been… 5 years since I've seen one, or even heard about one." She said thoughtfully.  Tai nodded and looked out of the blinds covering the windows to his apartment.  "You really don't think it could be one, do you?"

"I don't know…" Tai confessed, and then he drew in some breath.  "There he is!"  Sora sat up straight immediately, then got up to see.

"You're right!"  Down on the streets, was walking a figure with a dark cloak flowing behind him.  "But… what if we're wrong?" she asked.

"How many people do you know who go around looking like that?" Tai hissed in her ear. She sighed.

"I suppose you're right."  Tai moved away from the windows and opened his door so quickly Sora almost missed his actions.  "Tai?  What are you doing?"  He looked at her with determination on his face.  She understood immediately.  "Tai!  Don't!"  She cried out but he was out the door.  She turned back out the window to watch, and soon saw Tai's tiny figure going after the cloaked person.  It happened so suddenly, that Sora ran outside before she could even scream.

"… and so I said to him, 'Golly you're SO immature Davis, I mean, of COURSE he'd let me stay over, being the beautiful girl I am.' And then HE told me to buzz of and get a zit, and I bet he's BEWITCHED Matt, last time he told me to get a zit, I woke up with one the size of Mt. Everest on my chin!  Can you believe that?  Oh, and there was this time when…" Jun babbled on.  Matt was pretending to look interested without screaming, but then the newspaper caught his eye.

"What the…" he muttered, so Jun wouldn't be bothered.  He picked up the front page that was spread out on his coffee table and read to himself, _Local Boy Killed On The Streets_.  Matt read on.  "A local boy was running on the sidewalk, apparently chasing someone, and was found a moment or two later on the ground, killed by a dagger.  The boy's name was Tai Kamiya…" Matt whispered under Jun talking.  Then it hit him.  "TAI KAMIYA!  Sorry Jun got to go, bye!"  he rushed out quickly, grabbed his coat and left Jun sitting down in his apartment.  He ran down the streets to a payphone (because he didn't want Jun to overhear) and tried calling his friends.  No one was home.  "WHAT!?  How can no one be home?" He slammed his fist on a wall, but then coolly brushed his hair back in one hand.  "I might as well cool my temper, maybe I'll go swimming.  He went back to his apartment, double-checked to be sure Jun had gone, then went inside to change into his swimsuit.  Then he got his goggles, went into his car and drove to the nearest lake.

        His favorite lake was murky, but not littered.  He loved to swim there.  He took off his clothes (he had the swimsuit on under it, stop drooling girls), put on the goggles and walked into the water.  The seaweed at the bottom slipped between his toes, but, he thought to himself, that was better than listening to Jun.  He got fully in and started to swim.  His favorite thing to do was the dead man's float, so he could see the bottom of the lake.  All of a sudden, the seaweed started swaying unusually fast, the water was parting, and before Matt could escape it, the hand clamped over his nose and mouth, and dragged him deeper under water.

        "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Mimi as she picked up the newspaper.  Her cat jumped, the glass in her hand fell and shattered, the neighbors quickly ran to her room to see what was the matter.

        "Neighbor crying, why mommy why?" asked the little boy, Jon to his mother Cindy.  Cindy herself wanted to know so she went to Mimi and tried to comfort her, but Mimi couldn't stop.

        "Matt… no… can't be… NO!" she wailed.  Cindy caught a glimpse of the newspaper in her lap and saw the article with the boy named Matt.  She frowned, remembering her husband's own death by drowning.  She patted Mimi on the shoulder, and Jon was chasing Mimi's cat.  "I'll be ok… just need some fresh air… that's all…" she lightly pushed Cindy away, and patted Jon's head, then she walked out of her apartment, downtown into her favorite park, where she and Matt used to hang out.  Her tears stained her jeans seeing how she was looking down.  A leaf fell down in her lap, she looked up, something was hanging down from a branch and grabbed her neck…

        "NOT MIMI NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" cried Sora, who had been suffering each time she picked up the newspaper.  She never really forgave herself for what happened to Tai, and she looked like she had been up every night since what happened.  First, Tai got stabbed, then Matt got drowned, and now Mimi had been strangled to death.  If Sora had been dumb, she wouldn't have realized, she was next.  She took precautions.  She closed her shades, and locked her door.  She sat in the middle of her couch, and turned on the TV.  The news was reporting three mysterious deaths of young adults, she turned off the TV quickly.  Nothing could relax her.  What made her more tense was footsteps… in her hallway.  She hugged her legs and held her breath.  The door handle was rattling, someone was trying to open it.  Sora could almost hear her heart beating, and all of a sudden, the rattling stopped.  She let out her breath, but quickly gathered it in.  She remembered, _her door opened silently!_  The intruder could be in her house!  She felt weak, a strange gas was in the air, but she couldn't smell it, she just felt the effects.  Her breath became deeper, she was losing oxygen, and right before she collapsed to the floor, one thought came to her… carbon monoxide…

        "That's odd, very odd…" Joe thought out loud, he was working at the hospital and was trying to conclude HOW she could have been killed by carbon monoxide, unless someone had physically put it there, there was no possible way for some to get in her house.  The police had concluded that her shades were closed and her door had apparently been locked, a bent-up clothes hangar was found next to the door.  He rubbed his right temple, he was getting a headache.  He went to the medicine cabinet, got the aspirin, but felt like he was being watched.  He shrugged off the feeling (surprising for Joe huh?) and took a pill.  It seemed a bit wet when her reached in the bottle, and a bit discolored, but he thought little of it.  He coughed as it went down his throat, and looked in the bottle, it had green potion in it and aspirin was just put in it, and the sticker on front was peeling off.  He ripped it off and saw the 6 letter word he was dreading… _poison!_

_ _

        "How peculiar… first Tai, then Matt, Mimi, Sora, and now Joe.  Someone, or something, is after the digidestined… I wonder who…" Izzy thought out-loud, when he read the past few days articles about the murders of his friends.  The main thing was, he would be attempted to be killed too, sometime… maybe now… he was startled by a phone ringing.  He picked it up.  "Hello?"

        "Izzy?  This is Ken…" said the voice.  Something was strange, it sounded like Ken only a deeper voice… "I need to talk to you." He continued.  Izzy snapped back to reality.

        "What about?"  The breathing on the other end got deeper.

        "About… the killings… but I can't talk here, meet me somewhere!  The nearest park!" Ken seemed urgent.

        "Sure, but…" Izzy stopped when he heard a slight 'click' and silence.  Something was odd about Ken…

        When Izzy was at his meeting place for Ken, he sat down and started reading a book.  It was a pretty neat book, it was short (for him) but VERY good.  It was called "_Deadly Deceptions" _(that's a real book) and he was nearing the end, where the main character and her boyfriend was stranded on an island, and Ashlyn's (the main character) mother had put drugs in the food, and they couldn't get off the island.  Izzy was on the edge of the seat, reading on.  Then a man with blue hair and glasses went in front of Izzy.

        "Excuse me sir, would you like to try a sample of my cheese?" Without replying, Izzy just grabbed a sample and shoved it in his mouth, without taking his eyes off the book.  He swallowed slowly, because in the book, Ashlyn just found that the radio line on her boat had been cut by her 'mother' because she really wasn't.  Izzy didn't see the blue-haired man smile… wickedly.  Izzy felt weakness pass over him, the book in his hand dropped, he felt dizzy and cold… oh HOW could he have been so dumb!  He was supposed to be on the watch for the killer, and he'd been right in front of his face!  Now Izzy would die!

        TK slammed his fist on the counter.  "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!  Who could want to kill us?" Kari put her hand on his shoulder.

        "It's ok TK, we'll probably find out soon enough." Kari reassured him.  TK wasn't so sure.  Something was connected between everything, all the articles of his friend's deaths were spread out on his counter, but he couldn't get any clues, newspapers always leave out important facts.  He was still baffled by the sudden deaths, and Kari saw that on his face.  She hugged him, and smiled.  "It's not that bad, we still have them in our hearts."  TK had to smile, when Kari smiled, you couldn't frown.

        "You're right." He put her arm around her.  He reached over with his free hand to turn on the radio, and it happened to be the flashback-to-80's part of the day, so he turned it off, and turned on the TV.  The news was on, talking about how toys for infants can be dangerous.  Kari and TK had so much fun laughing at their reasons for thinking that, that they didn't see a gloved hand reach in the open window, and drop in 2 rattlesnakes.  The slithering of the snakes were so silent, but as soon as the rattle shook, Kari and TK sensed trouble, but rattlesnakes in the house?  It wasn't likely.  So they ignored it, not realizing the danger.  Only until a scaly body laid at the bottom of their shoes did they really scream.  Soon, a sharp piercing pain hit their legs…

        It was at Ken's house the next day, where the rest of the digi-destined were meeting, was Davis TRULY annoying above everything.

        "I CAN'T BELIEVE KARI'S DEAD!  THE DOCTORS SAID SHE MIGHT LIVE!  THEY DIDN'T EVEN TRY!  AND NOW SHE'S GONE!  FOREVER!  DEAD!  WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he was crying… as if that wasn't new ever since the newspaper arrived… which was over 5 hours earlier.  Yolei was going over the cause of each death, Cody was wearing earmuffs to block out Davis, and Ken was looking out the window.

        "I think this is all connected… like there's a reason." Said Yolei.

        "WHAT?" shouted Cody, barely removing the earmuffs to hear Yolei.

        "Of course it is." Said Ken simply.  Yolei and Cody looked at him suspiciously.

        "Oh?  And do you happen to know who it is?" Yolei replied, in a rather snobby way.  Ken simply stared out the window, ignoring her.  "Well?"  Ken pressed his lips together, as if trying to keep whatever he was going to say inside.  Yolei was losing her temper at his silence, and Cody was confused.  Then, 3 loud knocks were heard outside the door.  Suddenly, Ken freaked out, shoved a pillow in Davis's mouth, and pushed them down to lay on the floor.

        "Say nothing at all." Hissed Ken.  A deep voice boomed outside Ken's room.

        "KEN!  I know you're in there!  You can't hide your friends from me!" it shouted.  Ken breathed heavily.  The knocking came louder, and louder, Ken thought he'd break the door down.  Ken was half right, a large hole soon appeared through the door, caused by a hand covered by a black glove.  The hand withdrew, and returned with a gun.  Ken heard 3 shots, and he was the only one in the room left breathing.  The doorknob turned, and a figure walked in.  Ken was surprised… he was right… the killer was…

        "Sam…" he whispered out loud.

        Sam smiled.  "Ah, you did recognize my letters to you."

        "It's kind of hard to forget a distinct hand writing like yours, especially when you happen to be my brother." Ken replied harshly.

        "What's wrong, Ken?" Ken winced at the firmness of his voice.  "Aren't you even going to ask why I'm here?  After all, I DID die…" Sam spoke evilly.  Ken said nothing.  "I might as well tell you anyway, it might be the last thing you hear from me…"  Ken rushed forward to attempt to strike his brother, but Sam grabbed a whip and whipped Ken across his cheek.  Ken fell back and touched the cut in pain.

        "That's… that's my whip…" Ken whispered.  Sam shook his head.

        "Silly Ken, this is MY whip, when you were the Digimon Emperor, I felt happy, enraptured, and so, I left you my whip.  A pity it was when you left it behind, it's still where you left it, I'm waiting for you to join me in ruling, unless you're TRULY good, then I'll be forced to kill you like your friends.  I'm sorry, that's the way it goes." Sm chuckled, and then regained his ice-cold gaze.  "So, back on the subject on why I didn't die… if you remember, I had a digivice, like you, and it wasn't the first time I had seen one, on my very first birthday, I stumbled upon one while crawling around, and got sent to the digiworld, and there, I was "adopted" by the evil back then, which was Piedmon.  'Every time,' he said, "you get hurt, you won't be, I'll keep a copy of you here, to replace your worthless body on Earth, and when you die in the real world, you'll get one more chance with your double.'  Of course, back then, I had no idea what he was talking about, so I just smiled and giggled, being a baby of course, and he sent me back.  I still had forgotten what he said, until I was old enough to read and understand people, he e-mailed me and reminded me, so, when I died, I really didn't.  But, if this body fails me, I will be dead for real.

        "Honestly Sam!  You sound so serious, 'When my body on Earth died…' 'If this body fails me…' you really don't sound like when you used to!  You used to laugh about anything!" Ken screamed. Sam struck him again on the cheek, and Ken fell silent.

        "Used to, Ken, used to… I also _used _to have 1 normal self, I _used_ to be mom and dad's favorite, I also _used_ to be the nice guy, not anymore." Sam muttered.

        "I want to kill you… but…"

        "But what Ken?  Too afraid, seeing how I'm your brother?  Also, I killed your friends, that's also probably why you're stalling, you're not sure if you're friends would agree, am I right?… _Ken?_" Sam said "Ken" as if he were daring his brother to speak.  Ken really didn't know what to do.  All this time… Sam had been alive… When Ken was the Digimon Emperor, Sam had been watching him, in hope that one day he'd turn evil… if he fought Sam, he _would_ be evil  because he'd be killing his own brother, and if he joined Sam, he'd be evil again, and if he did nothing, Sam would kill him.  Each choice had a downside, and Ken couldn't decide.  "Come on Ken, what's your choice?"  Ken thought quickly in his head, that, even if he did kill Sam, this Sam was a copy, a double, it wasn't his brother, his brother wasn't this evil…

        "YOU ARE NOT MY BROTHER!" yelled Ken, he picked up the gun his brother had used to kill Yolei, Cody, and Davis, he aimed it at Sam's head.  "MY BROTHER WASN'T LIKE THIS!"  and so saying this, Ken fired the gun, 3 times, dropped the gun quickly, Sam slumped to the ground, and died.  Ken looked horrified at the gun, then the body at his feet.  "What have I done?  I'm… I'm a murderer…" he muttered.  He walked out of his bedroom, and ran to the nearest graveyard.  He kneeled in front of the grave that read, "Sam Ichijoji" and Ken stayed there, kneeling, until his parents came with the police.

_ _


End file.
